It's Not Complicated It's Sophisticated
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: Ever since Daisuke hang out with the big boys, everyone noticed that the air around him is well, better. While some are happy, others, well, let's just say that a storm is brewing..
1. Chapter 1

"Takeru-kun,"

"Yes, Hikari-chan,"

"Daisuke-kun seems different nowadays.."

Takeru looks to his left observing the said boy quietly completing his English class work. Normally Daisuke would whine but it seems that eversince hanging out with his brother, Yamato, and Taichi, Daisuke had made a hundred and eighty degrees turn. Observing closely, Takeru saw notes by his side referring and even asking the teacher questions. What on earth happened? The air that surrounds him is different. Daisuke has changed. Change for the better. Is there some kind of trigger that cause him to change? Or was it the fact that Takeru and Hikari are dating? Well, it could be possible. Maybe Takeru would ask one of these days.

The hours were long in school. The funny thing was that never did Takeru and Hikari hear him complaint. Instead, Daisuke was humming to his Math classwork. Maybe Takeru should ask his brother. Nothing bad or anything. The couple was just curious. Maybe too curious.

"Daisuke! "

There was a shout from across the classroom. It was from Haruka, one of their classmates and the goalkeeper in Daisuke's team. As Haruka approached the said teen, a wide grin was very obvious as though something good had happened.

"We're going to the arcade later. Wanna join? Oh wait, you're hanging with the big boys aren't you?"

"Ahaha warui! "

Disappointed, Haruka walked away whining to the world that Daisuke has no more time for the team, unless for soccer, eversince Daisuke started hanging out with Taichi and Yamato. Takeru got more curious about Daisuke now.

The last bell rang as a sign of end of school. Excited, Daisuke packed his bag eagerly. Well, that was what the old Daisuke would do anyway. The new and improved Daisuke would sit in his chair steadily finishing his class work before going up front of the teacher to bombard him with sensible questions regarding his work.

"Sensei! What do you think of this question? I think that there's another way to solve this?"

Takeru turned back when he heard Hikari giggle.

"Hikari-chan, is there anything wrong?"

"Not at all, I'm just glad that Daisuke is the way he is right now."

Well, Takeru couldn't be more glad that Daisuke stop chasing Hikari. Yet, Takeru feel as though his was threatened.

Takeru stared at Daisuke as he thanked the teacher. Smiling, he got back to his seat and start packing. Humming his favourite song, his phone suddenly interrupt the melodious tune.

"Ah, Tai-san? Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'll come down right now.. Right.. See you.."

Daisuke wanted to keep his phone away but it seems that he was in a dilemma. Shaking the thoughts off, he quickly packed his items and rushed out of the room.

Takeru was supposed to accompany Hikari to the mall but somehow she got dragged in a committee meeting so she told Takeru that she'll managed and that Takeru should go back and rest.

As Takeru was walking down the streets, he noticed a familiar laughter. Hiding from the the source, a good sneak and noticed that it was Tai and Daisuke. Tai's arm was over Daisuke's shoulder and his hands was ruffling the younger boy's hair. Somehow, he turn a slight angle looking at his mentor smiling in adoration. Daisuke was telling how his day was while Tai just looked at the boy with a soft smile.

Takeru on the hand looked like a suspicious stalker from a far. Noticed that the pair was getting further and further, Takeru decided to trail them.

"Oh Tai-san! Remember when Yamato-san taught me Math? Actually, there's another way to it. Me and sensei solve it using the other method."

"Ohh, is that right? Well then, my boy deserve a little reward for his effort."

They made a halt. Using the arms that was on Daisuke's shoulder, he pulled Daisuke closer and gave a quick peck on the boy.

Wait, what?

**A/N: So? What do you think? Rate and reviews please! **  
**094525042014**


	2. Chapter 1-2

They made a halt. Using the arms that was on Daisuke's shoulder, he pulled Daisuke closer and gave a quick peck on the boy.

Wait, what?

Takeru stood there trying to process what he had seen seconds ago. Why would Tai-san do that? Takeru wasn't disgusted. Not at all just that it caught him by surprise. Who knew that Tai-san would do that out in the open and to Daisuke too. Takeru glance over to Daisuke. It seems that the goggle head likes the treatment. In fact, Daisuke had really enjoy that. Everything was a blur and just to fast for Takeru to register. Slowly backing away, Takeru made a run towards the school. Man, that was just insane! Running up into the classroom, Takeru managed to catch up to Hikari who was packing her bags.

"Ta-Takeru-kun, did you run a marathon or something?"

"Hikari-chan, I thought that I should insist on accompanying you to the mall."

"That's awfully nice of you Takeru-kun. Thank you."

As they made their way to the mall, the sudden recollection of Tai and Daisuke gave him a shudder. Although Hikari wanted to ask what had make Takeru run back, she somehow get it that it was, kind of, maybe sensitive to ask.

While Takeru and Hikari were on their shopping spree, a group of three were blissfully enjoying their afternoon together.

"You know, I really enjoy class today. I asked sensei so many question that he thinks that it's the end of the world."

"Will I'm glad that you enjoyed school Daisuke. Maybe me and Papa Tai will give you a nice surprise."

"Wha! Since when I'm the dad?!"

"Well, given that I'm the one with the pretty face. Isn't that right Daisuke?"

"Mmn!"

It was an afternoon at Ishida's. While Daisuke and Tai was busy with the dishes, Yamato was clearing the coffee table so that they could use them to do the homework on. An afternoon like today is pretty much normal for the trio. While Mr Ishida is working, they made full use to the time and space for quality time. On days which Tai is free from soccer practice, Tai would pick Daisuke up while meeting Yamato half way to his apartment, well maybe their apartment since they practically spend most of their time there. Once homed, Yamato insist of having home cooked lunch together which he voluntarily cook. And of course, with their stomach full, Tai wanted for them to do revision or homework.

"Yamato~ I don't understand this!"

"That's because you're not even paying attention in class. Show some good example to Daisuke will you?"

"Mama Yamato is right papa. Yeap yeap."

"And you! What makes you think you can call me papa?!"

"Ever since Mama Yamato called you Papa Tai. I think it's fun. Ne Mama?"

"You got that right Daisuke."

Yamato gave a good ruffle to the already messed up hair. Among all three, Yamato was very proud of his hair. Unlike bushes or mop from the other two. Daisuke was really focus though he had to stop once in a while to ask Yamato a few questions before resuming writing his English essay. Tai on the other hand was pretty much useless when it comes to studies. His head was on the table, groaning and sighing.

"Yamato-san, Tai-san, I've finished all my homework today! It wasn't that hard."

After an hour and a half, well, more like two, Daisuke and Yamato had finish their school work. Though we can't say the same for Tai; sadly. Once they were done for the day, Daisuke and Yamato quickly set them aside for game time. While Daisuke prefers Bullshit, Yamato rather have Poker instead.

"Tai-san!"/ "Tai!"

"Which one should we play?"

Both the 'mother' and 'child' said in unison. Groaning, Tai suggested a movie. The very recent horror movie that everyone is talking about. Turning on the television, Tai uses the set up box remote to browse through the On Demand channel hoping that the title is available. After spamming the remote, Tai managed to settle for a horror movie though it wasn't the one that Tai wanted to watch.

Excited, Tai abused Yamato by constantly whacking his thighs telling them that the movie was about to start. Pulling the curtains, Daisuke ran to the sofa trying to fit in between Tai and Yamato as some of the movie credits were shown.

"OHHHH.. It's starting… Everyone Shush!"

"You're the only making noise Tai.."

It wasn't so scary, that was what they had taught or rather went through their mind at least. Of course, the moment they had said that, a twist of plot has to happen. The movie that they were watching, Phobia, consist of five short stories. Due to the fact that the first two title wasn't that bad at all, the three of them had the assumption that the third title would be a cakewalk.

"OMG OMG OMG the princess is behind you! Run!"

The corpse gave the stewardess that horrifying look which made the boys squirm. At the end, the boys nearly had a heart attack. Somehow, Tai made a decision to stop the movie and call for a nap instead. Quickly, everyone made their way to Yamato's room trying not to look affected by that movie, well, at least the particular title at the end before they chicken out.

Fitting three growing teenage boys into Yamato's new queen size bed was no easy feat but somehow or rather, they manage to fit all of their body parts in with some space to spare.

"Night night Daisuke, Yamato.."

"Goodnight Tai-san, Yamato-san.."

"Mn. Nights."

If you were here, in Ishida's household, standing by the foot of Yamato's bed, you would want to stop yourself from squealing. Daisuke is in the middle, sound asleep, was on his side facing Tai interlocking their legs while arms were close to his own chest leaning very close to Tai. Tai too was facing Daisuke with a grin dreaming nothing but good dreams never wanting to end then. Which was on the contrary considering they had watched the most scariest movie they ever saw. Tai's arm extended across Daisuke's upper body with his hands eventually on Yamato as though pulling him close to the both of them. Yamato wasn't that close neither was he was far from them. There was this small gap in between the blonde and his boy. Best guess was just in case Daisuke had turn in his sleep which happens quite frequently. Nothing to be scared of dear readers, maybe once in a while, he wanted to face his dearest 'mother' so that his dreams would be complete. Yamato had Daisuke by his waist trying to cuddle but maintain that space just in case for Daisuke.

Oh boy did they sleep peacefully. Yamato was the first to awake and realized that it was close to nine. That wasn't the only thing that got Yamato surprise. Looking by his side, his two favourite boys are here sleeping like a baby. But if they're here, who is laughing outside while watching television?

**A/N: I was supposed to be doing my school work but seeing how excited I am, meh, tonight I shall celebrate the welcoming of my pay(I work part time haha). So after a year without 'rain' my wallet is no longer dry.. Ahaha Anyways, what do you think? Reviews please. I would really love it and it would give me chance to improve. Till next time (: p.s, I'm uploading this while I'm in the train back home cause I'm too happy**  
**280420142045  
Edited: 290420141603**


	3. Chapter 1-3

Yamato sat up, giving Daisuke a chaste kiss and tried figure out who is outside.

___Wait, what if it's the princess from Phobia? NO Yamato! You got to be the brave one here. Tai and Daisuke is asleep, you got to protect them!  
_  
Yamato took slow steps tip toe to his door and slowly putting a brave front to the intruder whoever he or she is. As Yamato got closer, he realized that the laughter was oddly familiar. Picking up the pace, Yamato made his way to the living room and was shocked to see the man who supposed to intrude the house.

"D-Dad?!"

"Yo! We need to get an even bigger bed for you boys.."

Mr Ishida's gaze was fixed to the television screen. His hand was holding to a can of soda while the other was in the bag of potato chips. Yamato has no idea if he should be relieve or otherwise when Mr Ishida saw the three heroes sharing the bed.

Nevermind about the bed for a moment, there was something much more important than that. What was it again? Oh, that's right, why is Yamato's dad doing at home. Shouldn't he be working late today? Yamato did want to ask but he did not want to come off as rude to the only guy who have been painstakingly support him.

"Uh, dad, I'm just wondering.. "

"Shouldn't I be at work?"

There, Mr Ishida had said so himself. Shyly, Yamato had could only afford a silent nod. As an acknowledgment, Mr Ishida lower the volume of the television and had turn to face his son to finish the last gulp of soda before attempting to explain why he's on the sofa with a bag of chips and a can of soda.

"Funny thing is that I got kicked out the moment I reached the office. Saying that I've been accumulating too much leave that if the human resource finds out my department will get it trouble.."

(A/N: Actually, accumulated leave that have not been claim within a certain period will be forfeited. But let's just pretend to let it be for the sake of the plot alrights?)

For some reason, Mr Ishida felt relieved. He seems to be cheerful for once. It was as though he had something in mind. No, something is definitely is up.

"So, dad, what are you planning to do with your accumulated leave?"

An instant grin spread on Mr Ishida's face. Whatever it is, Yamato had ought to brace himself for the news. Just when Yamato wanted to hear the news, there was footsteps shuffling and walking towards the the Ishida pair.

"Oh, Tai, Daisuke, you boys woke up just in time. Sit around."

The boys did what they were told. They sat around Mr Ishida not knowing what is going to happen next. To make the effect ever so dramatic, Mr Ishida had turned off the television and faced the boys with a very cold stare.

"Since I deserve this leave, I shall go on a Japan tour throughout my deserve holiday. You boys will take care of the house while I'm gone."

Who wouldn't be happy if you get to take control of the house for a month? Knowing Tai, Yamato and Daisuke, secretly inside they must be doing some kind of tribal dance in appreciation for this wonderful opportunity.

___(The next day..)_

"Well, you boys take care now, Yamato, the money is in the jar and emergency cards are on the left coffee table drawer. Oh, and boys, I perfectly understand that you guys are at your puberty age but please, try to keep your hormones at the minimum for the sake of kids next door will ya? Take care now.."

The three of them were at the door step sending Mr Ishida off but they were too stunned to actually process the last bit of sentence that Mr Ishida had give. It means to say that at a certain point of time, Mr Ishida did kind of find out that the boys had been doing that at his place. Well, that was awkward.

******A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated cause... it would help in future plot development so yeah, do let me know what you think. Till next time, ja ne!  
040520142142**


End file.
